To Find Comfort in Friends
by Elsie and Carson forever xxx
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to Julian Fellows Spoilers from Series 3, a family member has died, I explore how Mrs Hughes comforts Mr Carson through their pain.
1. Chapter 1

To find Comfort in Friends

_This is unusual_ thought Mrs Hughes, _why on earth is Lady Grantham wishing to speak with me at this late hour._ _Lady Mary had given birth earlier in the day, she had produced a bouncing baby boy; she should be wrapped up in the celebrations of the new bairn, not wishing to discuss house duties or future parties with me, not just yet anyway._

With this came another darker concern, _unless of course something had happened to Lady Mary_. The thought crippled her with fear,_ not another daughter, not another death_. _Lady Sybil had died within minutes of giving birth to baby Sybil and it had engulfed the whole household with sadness. Could this family really be so unfortunate, could two daughters really be subjected to the same fate, surely God could not be so cruel? _

Mrs Hughes shuddered at the thought. She was dreading what Lady Grantham would say; but knowing she could put it off no longer she obeyed her Ladyships command. She took a deep breath, regained her composure and tentatively made her way to the front room apprehension overwhelming her.

Lady Grantham was pacing up and down when Elsie appeared in the doorway.

Elsie for a brief moment observed the turmoil her ladyship was under, she realised her worst fears were about to become a reality. Taking a moment to digest what was to happen, she looked at the floor and took a small gulp ready to announce her presence.

'My lady you called.'

Lady Grantham jumped nervously at her presence but took a deep breath, stood up straight and began. 'Ahh yes, would you kindly take a seat.' She had lost all her colouring and was obviously very shaken.

Lady Grantham gestured to the sofa and joined Mrs Hughes sitting nervously opposite her.

Mrs Hughes began to play with her hands on her lap and bit her lip anxiously. She could see that Lady Grantham was clearly apprehensive and deeply saddened by what she was going to say.

Searching for the words, she stumbled slightly. 'I don't really know how to tell you this…'

She regained her composure and sat up straight clearing her throat she slowly and concisely said. 'I don't really know how to tell you this, but, on the way back from the hospital Mr Crawley was caught in a terrible road accident. His car was ridden off the road and overturned into a bush. He was found pinned underneath his car in a very bad way; I regret to say he is no longer with us.'

Mrs Hughes gasped as she placed her hands to her mouth comprehending the words she had just heard. She had expected the worse, but never this. This was so cruel, so out of the blue. How could this happen at such a happy time, he was such a lovely man, he did not deserve this. The family did not warrant this. They had already been exposed to enough death and destruction over the years, how much more could they take. Why when they are finally happy does a tragedy always have to hit? It doesn't make any sense.

'I have already informed Mr Carson and as I'm sure you will expect he is deeply saddened like the rest of us, I'm sure you will not take offence when I ask you to been gentle with him.'

'Of course' Mrs Hughes replied shaken.

'But mainly Mrs Hughes I have called you here to ask a terrible burden of you. I need you to inform the rest of the staff of the situation. I didn't think it fair to put the request to Mr Carson, I'm sure you understand?'

'I understand' Mrs Hughes agreed tenderly.

'I would like the house to be run as much as normal. When Lady Mary and Lord Grantham come home it will be a hard time for us all, if we can act as normal, continue with the day to day running of the house keeping much the same, maybe we can try and move on from this heartbreak. Were a tough family Mrs Hughes, we have been through worse than this and we will get through this, we just need everyone to pull together.'

'I agree and we will.'

'You don't have to tell the servants straight away if you feel it isn't right, but I would request that they are told by the latest tomorrow evening, most certainly before Lady Mary arrives home'.

'Yes of course' she whispered in concern.

'Thank you Mrs Hughes, I don't know what we would do without you'.

'Pardon my intrusion but are you alright your ladyship?' Mrs Hughes asked in warm concern.

Cora lowered her head to the floor and chocked back a tear, swallowing her sadness. 'No, not really, but we carry on, isn't that right Mrs Hughes'.

Mrs Hughes smiled and nodded her head. 'That's right' she whispered. She Curtsied and made her exit.

Elsie collapsed against the wall at the top of the staircase leading into the servant's hall. She placed her hand to her mouth and let out a small cry, her eyes darting from side to side as she tried to comprehend the tragedy that had just been divulged.

Taking a deep breath she made her way down the stair case trying all the while to conjure up the courage to approach Mr Carson. To make sure that he was ok. If she was feeling like this, how on earth is he coping with the news?

Mr Carson's parlour door was ajar. For a short while Elsie peered in to observe him, it broke her heart to see him in this way; he was hunched over his desk engulfed in tears.

She tentatively knocked on the door and opened it slightly. 'Mr Carson may I come in.'

Mr Carson at hearing the crackling in her voice and the soft gentle tone looked up. Seeing the tears etched in her eyes he solemnly said 'I take it you know.'

Elsie nodded and made her way into the room closing the door behind her. Tears were in her eyes, in her voice at the calamity that has just occurred. She was crying for yet another young life, yet another family sadness, but mostly because of the obvious impact on Mr Carson.

'Why our family?' Mr Carson asked tearfully.

Elsie had heard him use this term before and it had angered her then, they were not their family, far removed from that in fact, but seeing the pain he was in made it easy to let the comment go. The remark on this occasion had actually had the opposite effect. Enlightening Elsie even more to just how much this family meant to him. She began to feel his pain and held back her tears.

'I haven't got the answers Mr Carson but something I have learnt that in life God works in mysterious ways. My mother always used to tell me that he tends to place the heaviest burdens on those who can carry the weight and I truly believe that. Don't you think that that is a testament to this family, to Lady Mary. Lady Mary is a strong woman, she will get through this. We just have to be there for her, for them all.'

Mr Carson nodded his head in solemn agreement.

Mrs Hughes continues 'I don't think it would be appropriate to tell everyone tonight we must let them enjoy the pleasures that a new life can bring. Life is so very precious, I'm starting to appreciate that more now than ever.'

Mr Carson nodded again 'You think that over the years you would start becoming numb to death, but it just gets harder and harder, as one life comes another is taken away.'

Mrs Hughes began to well up at the power of his words. She reacted the only way her body and soul would let her.

With an overwhelming urge to comfort him Mrs Hughes bravely asked 'Mr Carson, would you object if I were to hold you?'

Mr Carson looked up at Elsie with tear stained eyes, he looked like a feeble child and she wanted so much to console him.

'I would like that very much.'

Elsie slowly approached Mr Carson and placed her arm around his back, she held him close to her body just below her breast, cradling him like a mother consoling her child after a fall, feeling like the most natural thing to do.

Mr Carson buried his head into her and breathed in her scent, she began to rub his back gently. Mr Carson closed his eyes as Mrs Hughes looked to the celling holding back her tears.

Mr Carson responded by placing his hand to her check and stroked it gently almost cupping it.

She closed her eyes at the sensation, she did not think at this moment, lost in the feeling she tilted her head into his hand, giving into him, gently kissing his hand.

Mr Carson continued to stroke her check while she all the while tenderly placed kisses on his palm.

Mr Carson gazed up in admiration for this woman, her beauty was overwhelming, the hold she had on him overpowering and he became transfixed by her, by the sensation the comfort; her neck, her lips kissing him, her hands caressing his back, consoling him. This was the most intimate they had ever been and they were enjoying the tenderness and the comfort they felt for these fleeting moments.

Mr Carson moved his other hand to embrace the other side of her face and gently coaxed her down to him.

Mrs Hughes looked into his eyes affectionately. Lovingly he placed a tender kiss on her lips, she responded kissing him more fully. They were gentle soft kisses, but prolonged and heartfelt, she stroked his neck and brushed his face while doing so soothingly and lovingly. Tearful kisses, tears for the family, tears for Mr Carson, tears for their love.

Wanting more but knowing enough comfort had been made Mrs Hughes lips still close to his mouth whispered, 'I think I must say goodnight Mr Carson'.

With that she closed her eyes and placed a prolonged kiss on his forehead and slowly turned away.

'I will inform the staff in the morning', she said back turned to him.

Unbeknown to her Mr Carson had still not let go of her hand. As she turned to leave she noticed the heavy grip stopping her from making her exit, she turned to look at him.

'Don't leave me tonight' he whispered, 'we both need comforting.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mrs Hughes met his eyes tenderly as a tear trickled down her face, she was hypnotized by him, captivated by what had just happened, never wanting it to end.

Grasping his hand in mercifil acknowledgement she looked to the floor and closed her eyes. Surprisingly she was almost in a state of woe. Yes she wanted this, in fact she was the one who had made the bold first move, but it was so out of character, she had always been able to control her emotions, her feelings. But not tonight she had given into her deepest desires something that the Housekeeper just wasn't allowed to do however much she craved and wanted to.

Yet in the simple hold of his hand she knew walking away was not in her instincts tonight, she was too overcome by him, by the sheer situation, never did she think they would ever share such a compassionate moment together, however much she had ached for it.

Normally she would disprove of anything remotely like this, but deep down she was aware in her heart that this was different from the lust she so heavily degraded. Seeing him look so fragile so in need of love she only did what was natural , what was in her heart and nothing was wrong with that. It wasn't sexual or immoral, it was humane and comforting. The support they both desperately saught in the their bereavement.

She had tried to leave before things had gone too far, too passionate, fearing they were beginning to overstep the mark from comfort to chastity, it would be seen as indecent, but it was all too late, they had let each other in. Maybe she shouldn't have provoked him. She was aware of what feelings they had for one another; if they let each other in for the smallest of moments she knew it would only release their inevitable thirst.

But right now they were hurting, they were mourning and they needed soothing. He needed this and she couldn't leave him. 25 years of loving one another, yet being so alone, never touching, never kissing, never being told I love you, an affection made out of no communication, but tonight was different they finally allowed one another in past their barriers. Finally felt a glimpse of what it feels like to be physically cherished. Finally felt what comfort actually was.

Why not take this further, it could no longer be seen as gluttony or lust, lust doesn't last 25 years, they were older now both in their 60's, this wasn't about sex, a spare of the moment quick release, this was about two people admiring one another, who had idolized and respected each other for many years.

Their affections were too strong for one another, they were only human at the end of the day and they needed to be valued.

She couldn't help but love Mr Carson with all her heart, this small bit of intimacy they had shared tonight felt so right so natural and they both relished in it.

It made them forget about all the worries, the tragedies that had engulfed them throughout the years, it made them feel safe and secure, finally at one and at peace at last.

Mr Carson only minutes earlier had referred to the Grantham's as their family, but they weren't their family, when he kissed Mrs Hughes so eagerly earlier he had realised his family was right here, right in front of him, with the woman he loved.

No longer did they feel like objects, 'The Housekeeper' 'The Butler', they felt like human beings, they had emotions, they had sensualities and they had a right to explore them together.

'We both need comforting' he had said.

Her adoration overtaking any rational thought, unable to hide from it anymore, frustration from all the restraints of their love, she finally yielded. Whispering in a tearful and knowing gasp she caressed his hand only too aware of what they needed;

'I know.'

Mr Carson moved from his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively, relising in the joy of finally being given the permission to do what his heart had always wanted. She was his and she was safe and he was going to show her how favoured she really was. He brushed her hair away from her neck and began to stroke and blow there, gently placing small kisses in the process where his hand had been releasing a whole array of sensations Mrs Hughes had never felt before.

Tilting her head, she closed her eyes as she gave into the ectasy, her breath deepened at the small pleasures as she let him explore further, deeper.

Mrs Hughes enjoying the feeling not really worrying about the repercussions of what they were doing anymore, knowing it felt so right whispered breathlessly, flirtaciously as she gave into the thrills;

'We shouldn't be…'

Her words were saying one thing, her body a whole other, her hand had reached behind her as she caressed the back of his neck, giving him permission to carry on, her body arching further into him in consensual will.

Mr Carson continued to kiss her neck, bringing her all the wishes she deserved. Seeing how her body flinched and reacted, hearing how her breath changed to small inward gasps brought him joy and comfort as he continued to explore.

He gently turned her around and looks into her eyes, he knew this was right, how on earth could it be wrong?

encapsulating her beauty he searched her wondrous face once more with his eyes

'No we should' he responded truthfully as he brushed her hair away from her face.

And he was right, they deserved this and they both new it deep from within.

A mutual naughty smirk was exchanged between both of them as Mr Carson moved his lips to her neck, she tilted her head back in natural response as he indulged her, she closed her eyes giving into her deepest fantasies, knowing this was bringing as much pleasure to him as it was to her.

She reached for his check and lead him up to her, wanting to feel his lips upon hers heavily and desperately now. He placed small kisses on her chin as he slowly began to trail up to her mouth in response, slowly, teasingly soft, merciful kisses were place on her lips. Her whole body shock in liking, perfectly aware of what this was doing to her she removed her lips from his and whispered wantonly with an amused glint in her eye knowing exactly what she was playing at

'of course we should.'

Mutually they pulled each other in for a rich wanting kiss, one that would last for eternity, close so close, they explored one another's bodies with their hands as they kissed in passion, pulling each other even closer, relieving them of all the frustrations of life. They were finally able to give into their emotions, their love. It was about them and only them, intimacy, pleasures in the harsh realities of their world. Love in its most beautiful and genuine form.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs Hughes gently took hold of his hand encircling it in hers, affectionately she toyed with his fingers fondly almost asking for permission, for control, in one placid and trusting motion she boldly guided his hand upon her breast.

'Touch me' she whispered softly.

Mr Carson searching her face in adoration, even though they had gone so far tonight he still was careful, he didnt want to take his beloved out of her comfort zone, gently assuring her he stated sweetly;

'Mrs Hughes we don't have to...'

Mrs Hughes cut him off briskly before he could finish his sentence by placing a tender finger upon his lips;

'Oh but we do' she replied in a much deeper sensual tone.

And they did need each other tonight, have needed each other for many years, they both new this, Elsie was not going to let this opportunity go, not when it felt so right.

Mr Carson looked at her slightly worried always the Gentleman;

'But you don't understand… I wouldn't like to take advantage…'

Mrs Hughes raised her eyebrow provocatively;

'Wouldn't you?'

Mr Carson smirked back at her knowingly.

'Well maybe just a little…'

She knew him better than he thought she did, read like a book.

He smiled back at her in outrageous sexual tension.

'But you see I wouldn't like to, how should I put this…lead you astray'

Her lips opened ever so slightly;

He was flirting back at her just as hard, playing her at her own game;

Mrs Hughes, having none of this pushed herself closer towards him more boldly than ever before, with her lips barely touching his ear and with a forwardness boiling inside her she responded matching his commendable statement;

'And what if I wanted you to…how should I put this, lead me astray' she sighed as she circled her finger upon his shoulder, mimicking his last sentence in shocking valance.

The tension was electric. Even Elsie was surprising herself with how confident she was.

Mr Carson swallowed in anticipation, but with clear clarity continued;

'Then as any obedient Butler, I would simply have to oblige Mrs Hughes, I am here for your every wish, your every want and desire.'

Mrs Hughes legs became weak at his sensual words, the utter daring, she licked her lips at the sheer thought of what was ahead. _They were both being so naughty._

She knew she wasn't only doing this for herself, seeing the longing in his face, the hunger, the want for her only made her want to please him even more, it was giving her the strength she needed to carry on.

She took his hand once more in hers and brought it gently up to her mouth, kissing every finger slowly and placidly as if it were a new born babies head, treasuring every moment, she closed her eyes in pleasure of him, savouring every sensation, every smell, every taste, she wanted these hands upon her, these protective and wanton hands, unable to control herself any longer she whispered in a much more serious and hushed tone.

'Undress me Mr Carson.'

Mr Carson, slightly shocked but hypnotised by for her gentle Scottish tones kissed the top of her head gently in response, unable to restrain any more he gradually pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss, deeper than ever before.

Mrs Hughes drew into him in desperate need.

After some time breathlessly she pulled back slightly from the heavy embrace, smiling up at him passion exploding from her every bone, she uncharacteristically bit his bottom lip and gave him a mischievous grin.

A small moment of silence followed as she closed her eyes and whispered poignantly;

'Be with me tonight.'

Mr Carson drew her in avidly once more as they gave into their deepest desires.

'Mrs Hughes what on earth have you done to me, you wicked woman.'

**And that guys is where I am leaving it, they deserve their privacy now ;-p**


End file.
